A Message in a Bottle
by xoxoCutter
Summary: 12 year old Annaline sent a message in a bottle from Ireland. 13 year old, almost ruler, Spot Conlon found it in Brooklyn 3 months later. 1 month later a 13 year old Annaline has escaped from her abusive father and ran into the king of Brooklyn. But he doesn't know what she wrote, and she doesn't know what he read. A one-shot that I will continue if about 2 people review and ask.
1. Chapter 1

**Message in a Bottle**

_**January 1896, Ireland**_

A small frame of a 12 year old girl stood on the beach of and her green eyes watched a bottle with a written letter in it drift away. She had always wanted to do it; send a message in a bottle. She didn't know where it was going, but she wished to find it one day. She had pulled the white ribbon out of her curly blonde hair and placed it in the bottle. It was her favorite ribbon and she would find it.

She ran home hoping to make it before her father came home. No such luck. Her father was sitting at the dining table with a bottle of rum in his hand.

"Where have you been Annaline?" he asked calmly, but Annaline saw his grip tighten on his bottle.

"Papa." She squeaked out covering the cuts on her wrist.

"Answer me!" He threw his bottle at the wall and it shattered.

"Papa please…" she walked backwards until she hit the wall.

"You were at that Patrick's house again weren't you?!"

"Pa-"

"You're nothing but a little whore!" he pinned her against the wall. "You're gonna act like a whore. You're gonna be treated like a whore" he sneered in her ear.

_**April 1896, Brooklyn**_

A thirteen year old newsie called out his fake headline to sell his last pape before heading to the docks. It was after dark and no one was out at the docks anymore. He took off his newsie cap and threw it onto the crates that 'belonged' to the leader of the Brooklyn newsies, the one and only Blood. The boy didn't care if he would get reprimanded, Blood was fading fast from illness, he couldn't do any harm.

The boy ran a hand through his dirty blonde ink-stained hair. And let his ice blue eyes wander across the water. They landed on a small bottle just in reach from the edge. He quickly grabbed it and opened it up. A white ribbon fluttered out and he picked it up and stuck it into his pocket. He pulled out a letter that was rolled up and set the bottle down next to him as he sat down to read the letter.

_To: whoever may find this, wherever you are._

_Hello. You can call me Cutter, I'm twelve right now, but I'll be thirteen in May. My friend Patrick calls me Cutter because of the cuts on my wrist. My papa drinks a lot. When he drinks he beats me, and other things too. But Patrick says I'm brave and strong. He's younger than me so he can't help, but he's nice to talk to. In April I'm going to run away from Ireland and make it to New York in America. I hear it's amazing. I'm going to be there for my birthday. Well anyway if you are reading this, I ask you to save this letter and the ribbon, it's my favorite ribbon and I want to find it one day, and you. Well hopefully I'll meet you soon._

_Sincerely yours, Cutter._

I looked down at the words New York. Maybe I'll meet her. Maybe, just maybe. I slipped the letter back into the bottle along with the ribbon and hid it under a crate.

"Spot! Spot!" it was Birdie running from the lodging house. "It's Blood he wants to see you." I nodded. "He doesn't look too well Spot."

"It's okay Birdie, it's okay."

_**May 1896, Manhattan**_

"Oops sorry." The blonde ran into someone. "Sorry sir." She said as she bumped into another man. She tripped over her feet and fell onto a vendor stand, knocking a few things over. She bent to pick them up and return them but the vendor called out.

"Thief! Thief!" she heard a police whistle and bolted.

She ran into a boy taller than her in newsie clothes. "Hey! Watch it!" the boy yelled. The police whistle got closer and she looked at him with pleading eyes. He rolled his ice blue eyes and pulled her into a sprint through allies, around corners and down busy streets.

He pulled her against an alley wall and covered her mouth. The police officer ran right by the alley and then the boy leaned on the opposite wall from the girl.

"Thank you…" she trailed off hoping for a name.

"Spot." He said.

"Well thank you Spot." She said brushing her hair out of her face.

"That's great. Now I gotta go take care of Brooklyn so see ya around…" he said.

"Cutter. The name is Cutter, or Annaline." He smirked at her. "Umm. You don't know where I can stay do you."

"Besides the refuge?" he asked. "No." he lied straight through his teeth.

She could tell this but desided that she didn't really want to challenge him. "Oh okay then." He turned to leave. "Bhí sé deas bualadh leat. Beidh mé tú a fheiceáil arís?"

"What did you say?"

"It means, it was nice meeting you. Will I see you again?"

"I have a place where you can stay for a while. It's in Brooklyn."

"With you?"

"Ach más mian leat a ghrá." (only if you want to love.)

"nach bhfuil mé do ghrá" (I'm not your love.)

"Fine ansin, teacht ar Annaline. Táimid níos fearr a fháil ag dul sula bhfaigheann sé dorcha." (Fine then, come on Annaline. We better get going before it gets dark.) with that he walked out.

"Fanacht liom Spota!" (Spot wait for me!) she rushed after him her hair flying out behind her.

And they met. Spot didn't know that Annaline had sent a message in a bottle four months ago, and Annaline didn't know that Spot was the one who had found it. But all in due time.

**Hey this is just a one-shot but I'll make it into a story if I get about two people to review with that request. But I do love to talk in Irish and always put a translation just in case.**

**Fodhlíthe, beannacht grá. Hugs agus póga. (Bye, bye love. Hugs and kisses.)**

**xoxo Cutter**


	2. Chapter 2: Brooklyn

**Hey! So I said if I got some requests that I would continue this story and I got about six. So here it goes.**

**Disclaimer: Sweetie if I owned Newsies I would be Spot's love interest.**

A Message In A Bottle Chapter 2: Brooklyn

_May 1896, Brooklyn_

She looked at him. "Can I change somewhere?" she asked holding up a bag of clothes.

"Right in there." He said pointing to the connected washroom. Annaline walked into the washroom and shut the door. On the inside of the washroom she leaned against the door thinking about how cute Spot was. While Spot was on his bed looking at the letter and ribbon in the bottle hidden in his drawer.

_June 1896, Brooklyn_

"Mo ghrá." (My love) Spot said as he opened the door to his room.

"Whatever." Annaline said.

"It's not my fault that the lady caught you." Spot said. He opened his drawer. "Here find something to wear that doesn't consist of a dress Cutter."

"Do you even have a dress in here?" Cutter asked as she pulled out a navy blue button up.

"No; I don't. But Chloe does." He said kicking back on his bed.

"Do you have some pants I could borrow?" she asked.

"Second drawer." He said messing with his hat.

"Thanks. So is she your girl?" she asked.

"Who?"

"Chloe; you've never talked about her before."

"Naw. I don't have a girl." He said looking at her. "Why?"

"Just wondering." She blushed as she grabbed a pair of pants.

"Yeah, I don't have a girl. But there is this one that comes around every once in a while."

"Oh. What's her name?" Cutter asked coming out of the washroom holding up her pants.

"Here" Spot said slipping off his black suspenders and handing them to her. "Use these."

"Thanks." She said clipping them to her pants and putting them on her shoulders. "So what's her name?"

"We call her Démoniaque. No one knows her real name." Spot smiled and Cutter almost melted. She knew what the girl's name meant, her mom was French. "But she has the most beautiful dark red curls and the deepest hazel eyes that I can just get lost in." he looked at her. "You know the feeling."

"Yeah." Cutter looked at the ground. "I know the feeling."

"So who do you fancy." He asked looking at her from his bed.

She sat down on her own bed. "It's a boy from Ireland. He left a couple years before me. I don't even know where he went when he left." She quickly lied; thinking of her old best friend avoiding the topic of her real crush.

"What was his name?"

"Tyler. But let's not talk about this, yeah?" she looked at the ground. "He was my best friend; and he left me; he left me all alone with my dad…" she pulled down her shirt sleeves a little more and leaned back getting some tears in her eyes.

She felt her bed shift and Spot pull her back up to sit next to him. She started crying into him. "shhh." He said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer. Her shirt crept up as he hugged her revealing a few of many cuts on her side. He pulled away. "Hey, it's okay." He made her look at him and wiped her tears. "We don't have to talk about it Anna."

She nodded her head and cried again. "He did things to me Spot. Thing that I didn't want to do." She buried her face in his chest.

"Who's he?" Spot asked tensing. This was his best friend; even if he didn't know everything about her, if anyone hurt her then hell would rise.

"My dad." She cried more and more.

His grip on her tightened; "It's okay, I'm here now. No one's gonna hurt you Anna." He kissed her head. "I promise."

She nodded and he held her until she fell asleep. "Mo ghrá." (My love) He whispered to her as she slept, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Démoniaque watched silently from Spot's window and waited until the two fell asleep before running all the way to the Bronx.

"Diablo! Diablo!" she yelled her red curls flowing behind her.

"What Démoniaque?!" the boy with black hair and silver asked.

"I found a weakness." She smiled.

"Yes; he fancies you I know." He growled out.

"No! No; there is a girl. His best friend." He grinned at her.

"Continue."

"They are close; she surely knows things."

"Friend her Démoniaque." He smiled. "We'll get him soon, and all of Brooklyn too." Démoniaque smiled at Diablo with loving hazel eyes. "Good work girl." Diablo didn't even spare her a glance as he walked out.

**So there's the second chapter tell me if it's good or not and if there's any advice. Please and thank you. :D and I have more characters that will come in and yeah… so please review! Oh and I'll be using the words "Mo ghrá" a lot, they mean my love.**

**Xoxo Cutter**


End file.
